fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Blackflare
|image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Jack Blackflare is the eldest son of the Blackflare Family and heir to the throne of the Blackflare kingdom. His family has been at war on fear and paranoia. He plans to kill his father to stop the madness from spreading. Appearance Personality Jack has teal hair, teal eyes, tan skin and a slightly muscular build. He wears a black shirt, blue jeans, a black fire symbol on his chest and black shoes. He always have an evil look on his face. Jacks personality is dark, cruel, pessimistic. He only loves his family thinking they are better than all. He likes get on people's nerves and push them in a wrong way, causing a fight, which he loves, to show off his magical prowess to his doomed foe. If anyone tries to hurt his family however, he will be very angry and fresh out of mercy as he will send that person to hell. Under his shirt, he got into fights ( some wins and loses), and each one boosted his ego and arrogance. Magic Night Blaze Magic- The combination of Fire Magic and Darkness Magic. This form of Bloodline Magic forms powerful black flames that deliver much more damage than fire magic or darkness magic can do alone. The abilities of the two magic are now shared as one. Night Blaze-Make- a alternative magic that his brother that has taught him because he wants to make sure that he always has an edge in combat. Can contruct weapons and shield with this magic. Abilities Enhanced Condition - ▪ Enhanced Mind- Jack may be a tough fighter, but he is also a quick thinker. He had play many challenging mental games against his parents. He also has an eidetic memory, meaning he rememebers every he read and sees. ▪ Enhanced Stamina- Jack has to train every day to hand his Bloodline Magic by using it for hours until he can't hold it. This was thanks to his two Retainers. ▪ Enhanced Strength- Jack had to do weight training and muscle memory exercise to increase his muscles and his power in combat in his youth. ▪ Enhanced Speed- Jack had to do jobs/missions that had to do with speed type ones in his youth. As a result, he is a very fast individual in and out of the field. ▪ ' Enhanced Combat '- Jack has shown and proven in battle that he is no slouch. He is able to hold his own against his friends, Jack Blackflare and Britney Blackfrost, in combat and in training. - Jack's greatest and strongest power comes from his fist, making him a bit dangerous in combat. ▪ - Jack ▪ - Jack Spells Black Scorch- a combination of Fire Magic and Darkness Magic. Jack fuses Fire Magic in one hand and Darkness Magic in the other hand as they created a ball of black flame. He throws the ball out to the opponent. Once it connects to the opponent, the opponent is trapped into a whirlpool of black flame that burns the opponent. Black Spikes of Hell- Twin Dusk Flames- Wrath of Amaterasu- Twilight Burning Slash- Fighting Style Techniques Dark Inferno Style- The Blackflare Family's Fighting Style of Boxing. This style increases the striking power of each punch. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Night Blaze Magic Applications and Capabilities of Night Blaze Magic * * * * * * * * * * * (fire) * * * * * * * * *' :' *' :' *' :' Release beams of dark fire. *' :' Release low powered projectiles of dark fire. *' :' Release dark fire over a specific target area. *' :' Create bombs/explosions of dark fire. *' :' Discharge dark fire from the mouth. *' :' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *' :' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with dark fire. *' :' Project dark fire pillars. *' :' Project dark fire spikes. *' :' Create dark fire streams. *' :' Create spiral/vortex of dark fire. *' :' Send out a wave of dark fire that repels everything. *' :' Cause surfaces to emit dark flames. *' :' Release blasts of dark fire in a form of a creature or object. *' :' Discharge dark fire from hands. *' :' Emit dark fire from one's eyes. *' :' Channel attacks through a medium. *' :' Create missiles of dark fire. *' :' Send out a wave of dark fire in all directions. *' :' Release attacks of dark fire that can bounce off of any surface. *' :' Release dark flame blasts that split into multiple fragments. *' :' Release dark fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *' :' Launch a massive wave of dark fire. *' :' A tiny short release of dark fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. * the dark fire for various purposes. * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** Move List Beginner 1. Black Burning Right Hook 2. ' Black Burning Left Hook' 3. Black Burning Right Uppercut 4. Black Burning Left Uppercut 5. ' Black Burning Right Straight ' 6. Black Burning Left Straight 7. Dark Fire Block 8. Black Flare Counter 9. ' Black Fire Blast' 10. Dark Fire Spear Advanced 1. Black Fire Eagle 2. Darkness Wildfire 3. Amaterasu: Raging Charge 4. Amaterasu: Burning Fist 5. Amaterasu: Wave 6. ' Amaterasu: Shotgun' 7. Amaterasu: Magnum 8. Amaterasu: Bomber 9. ' Blackflare Stance' 10. ' Reverse Blackflare Stance' Master 1. Bloodline Art: Dark Incinerator 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Family Friends Rivals Enemies Pets Jack Blackflare - Oldest son. Jason Blackflare- Youngest son. Amy Blackflare- Mother of Jack and Jason. Husband to Raphael. Raphael Blackflare- Father of Jake and Jason. Wife to Amy. Scott Flame - Jack's male Retainer. Nora Black- Jack's Female Retainer. Equipment Weapon of Choice Accessories ▪ Blackflare Crown ▪ Blackflare Crest ▪ Blackflare Necklace ▪ Blackflare Seal Ring ▪ Blackflare Fighting Gloves. History Synopsis Jack Blackflare is the oldest son of Raphael Blackflare and Amy Blackflare. Been raised up in a high class lifestyle, Jack hates being pampered. So he usually rebellious and sometimes unreasonable. But thanks to his little brother Jason Blackflare, he finally calms down and chill like magic. Stats Trivia Quotes ( Win 1 )- " hmph. Try harder next time. " ( Win 2 )- " not even medium rare." ( Win 3 )- " what waste of time." ( Lose 1 )- " ugh! Dammit! " ( Lose 2 )- " ugh! Bastard! " ( Lose 3 )- " to the likes of you...agh! " ( Draw 1 )- " not half bad." ( Draw 2 )- " looks like fate is on your side. " ( Draw 3 )- " next time i will crush you! " ( Trey Grimbolt 1 )- ( Trey Grimbolt 2 )- ( Trey Grimbolt 3 )- ( Britney Blackfrost 1)- ( Britney Blackfrost 2)- ( Britney Blackfrost 3)-